New Bike
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam must buy a new bike for Cat after she accidently recycles her old one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cat had been doing her homework about the Italian Renaissance while Sam was playing Call of Action

Cat heard a shooting noise and screamed towards her in extreme worry manner, "I don't think that violent game is appropriate for you to play!" as she covered her ears from the high volume of the game

An upset Sam turned off the game console and asked her, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Cat looked in the fridge and told her, "Ok we need 1 box of cereal, butter, and a carton of orange juice"

Sam stared at her in disbelief and asked her, "Wait, you want me to go buy groceries for you?"

Cat couldn't believe Sam did not know that and told her, "Yes, I know it's always my job to go get the groceries but I have a mountain of homework to do" as she sat on the stool

Sam went outside and tried to start the engine of her motorcycle but failed miserably

Cat looked at her through the glass window and told her, "Next time try to save your gas instead of trying to impress those guys. Use my bike for right now"

Sam stared at Cat's bike in disbelief and complained to her belligerently, "Cat, I can't ride it, It's girly pink!"

Cat totally ignored her and put the curtain on the glass door

~2 hours later~

Cat recently finished her homework and was playing on her brand new GS4 when the landline started to ring

Cat picked up and was shocked upon what she heard. She said, "Ok I'll be there" and hung up

~35 minutes later~

Cat entered the police station and saw Sam in handcuffs near a police desk

Cat walked up to her and told her, "Next time don't prank call an officer while your on my bike!"

Sam looked at her and asked her in confusion, "How did you get here so quickly?"

Cat showed her some keys and told her, "I used your motorcycle, you forgot to put your key in the ignition"

Sam was furious at her and told her, "Next time you use my motorcycle your small butt belongs to Momma"

Cat covered her rear end and asked her angrily, "Whose butt you calling small?"

Sam ignored what she asked her

Cat took out her blue wallet and asked the officer, "How much is the fine?"

The officer stared at her and told her, "She gave us that pink bike in order to pay the fine and we donated it to The LA Scrap Metal Cooperation for recycling it"

Cat's jaw dropped in shock as she realized what Sam had done

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat stared at Sam in horror and screamed at her, "What the hell is the matter with you?" as she tried to strangle her neck

Sam dodged the strangle and said, "I didn't think I would get caught by these cops that eat donuts in TV Shows " as she tried to get out of the problem she created

~3 hours later~

Sam entered Cat's room with a plate in her hand and told her, "Cat, I got dinner for you" as she wiggled the orange juice in the glass

Cat got up from her bed and told her, "I don't want to talk to you till I have my bike back" as she shut the door in her face

Sam looked at the food and told her, "I got Blueberry pie for you"

Cat told her immediately, "Sam, I'm allergic to Blueberries" as she didn't want to waste her epi-pen

Sam felt guilty and thought, "I need to get her bike back" when she had a light bulb in her head

Cat was going to change in her PJ's but was interrupted by Sam coming in her room

Sam looked at her in happiness and told her, "I found a way!"

Cat noticed a problem and asked her, "Can you say that without ripping off Drake and Josh?"

Sam realized her mistake and told her sarcastically, "Sure, what the heck"

Cat fixed her hair and asked her, "What way did you find that doesn't involve illegal stuff?"

Sam told her, "I think we can go to the LA Scrap Metal Cooperation and find your bike before it's recycled"

Cat got her bike helmet and asked her, "What are the chances my bike is not recycled yet?"

Sam grabbed Cat's hand and told her, "It might still survive" as she pulled Cat closer to her motorcycle

~1 hour later~

Sam was standing outside the scrapyard with Cat

Cat out on a blue jacket and told her, "It is so cold today!" as she started to shiver

Sam put on a black jacket and told her, "Relax, it's October!" as she slowly opened the metal door

Cat saw something and whispered to her quietly, "There's a sleeping guard dog by the door" as she pointed to a bull dog with sharp canines

Sam whispered to her, "Don't make a sound" as she started to tip-toe towards the door without disrupting the dog's sleep

Cat was shocked when she heard, "You have 2 new-emails" coming from her smartphone and heard a barking noise

Sam looked at the dog and said, "You just forgot to set your phone on Silent"

Cat started to turn away slowly before screaming viciously, "Run!" as she tan at a faster pace than usual

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam ran away from the malicious dog along with Cat

A tired Cat said while panting, "Sam, do you have any bright ideas?" as her legs started to get tired

Sam stared at Cat and told her, "Cat, give me your jacket!" as she felt her legs getting tired

Cat stared at her in disbelief and screamed to her, "No way, I got this for 85% off from Victoria's Secret!"

Sam ran faster and asked Cat, "What, Didn't they only sell underwear?" as she was tangled in her own confusion

Cat looked at her and told her, "They recently started selling jackets!"

Sam couldn't take it anymore and violently ripped off Cat's jacket before blindly tossing it towards the vicious dog

Cat stared at the ground in disbelief as the dog stopped suddenly to start chewing on her now torn jacket like a bowl full of chowder

Sam took Cat's hand and screamed to her, "Let's run before it gets us!" as she started to run

~20 minutes later~

Cat stared at a big mountain full of trash and told Sam, "Sam, I believe my bike might be here!" as she started to dig trough the mess

Sam started to throw stuff out of the mountain and told her, "I don't think we will find your bike anytime!"

Cat found something in the trash and screamed, "I think I found part of my bike!" as she showed her the microphone from her bike

Sam took the microphone and told her, "I think that belongs to you, it says Property of Catherina 'Cat' Valentine"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cat realized it was her bike after finding the bike frame and belligerently stared at Sam

Sam realized what she had done and tried to dodge the situation

Cat took a few steps forward before running maliciously towards Sam

Sam stared at Cat in fear before running away from her

Cat started chasing Sam and screamed, "Get back here you bastard!"

Sam couldn't believe what she heard, Cat eventually caught up to her and started to choke her viciously unlike her usual benevolent personality

Cat kept squeezing her hands on Sam's neck but was soon thrown off by Sam like a horse does to its rider

Sam noticed Cat wasn't moving while thinking 'Should I leave her here or go' but eventually she started to pull an unresponsive Cat by her foot

~1 hour later~

Cat regained consciousness in a dumpster

Cat smelled herself before mumbling to herself, "Where is Sam? Where the crap am I?" as she got up and couldn't see clearly before concluding she lost her contacts

~15 minutes later~

A dizzy Cat got out of the LA Scrap Metal Co. while looking for Sam

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~23 minutes later~

Sam was on her knees with her hands up as she heard the officers scream, "Down on your knees, young lady!" as they pointed their guns on her skull

The officer yelled at her, "You are under arrest!" as he picked up Sam's arm and dragged her towards the police van

Sam felt restricted and screamed, "I would had kicked your butt if I wasn't wearing these handcuffs!" as she tried to bite them off like a hungry squirrel

~1 hour and 40 minutes earlier~

Cat was on the road trying to hitchhike while fixing her messy hair, she had no idea where she was right now

Cat stared at her phone and saw that she was 50 miles away from her apartment before she saw a police car pass her by

Cat heard the police officer saying, "There has been a crime reported at the mall" before a guy asked her, "Do you need a ride?"

The guy got out of his car before Cat said, "Sure, I'll tell you the address"

~1 hour later~

Cat got off the car before saying, "Thank you"

Cat walked towards her apartment was grabbed by an officer from behind

The officer said, "Are you Catherina Valentine?"

Cat stared at him in confusion and answered politely, "Yes, I'm Cat Valentine"

The officer put something on her wrists and told her, "You are under arrest!"

Cat screamed at him in confusion, "Wait, why?" as he continued to belligerently drag her towards a police van

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~35 minutes later~

Cat opened her eyes halfway and found herself in a jail cell

A mysterious 15 year old girl came up to her and introduced herself, "Hello Cat, I am your cell mate Katie"

Cat snapped into reality and asked her, "Why I am I here?"

Katie tried to remember and told out loud, "You are suspected with possible involvement in robbery which might result in a sentence of 10 years"

Cat took off her cross necklace and told her, "I swear to god I did not" as she showed her the necklace

Katie realized she wasn't looking well and asked her, "Are you alright?"

Cat assured her by saying, "I'm fine, I just lost my contacts" politely before asking her, "What are you doing here, Katie?"

Katie tried to remember and told her, "I was accused of riding someone's motor scooter that looks exactly like mine" in frustration

Cat became jealous and asked her belligerently, "How on earth do you have a motor scooter? I just turned 17 this year and I still ride a bike; Used to anyways"

Katie gave her some water and asked her amicably, "What happened to your bike?"

Cat remembered what Sam did and told her sadly, "My roommate Sam got arrested and she traded my bike for bail" while she was crying

Katie allowed Cat to rest her head on her shoulder and told her, "Let it all out!" while patting her head

Cat was getting nervous and asked her, "How the hell will we get out of here?", she stared at Katie and asked her, "Do you curse?"

Katie shook her head and told her, "No, The Bible teaches Catholics to not talk filth", she told her "We have to wait for our trail"

Cat stared at her now broken watch and asked her, "When is that? Tomorrow? Tuesday? Wednesday? Next week?"

Katie looked at her working watch and told her, "Our trail is on this Wednesday"

Cat asked her in confusion, "Who is our lawyer?" as she was always excited to meet new people

Katie tried to remember but told her, "I really have no clue"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cat felt negative and said, "I don't really think our lawyer will be that helpful with our case"

Katie agreed and told her softly, "I think it will backfire pretty bad!"

Cat tried to get off topic and asked her, "So since you are Catholic, are you Anglican or a Lutheran?"

Katie tried to remember but told her, "Sorry, I don't know" in disappointment

Cat put her cross necklace back on and told her, "Well, we have to wait for 3 days for our trial without anything to do" before finding something to do and asked her, "Katie, how about you tell me a little more about yourself?"

~1 minute later~

Katie decided to open up and told her, "Alright, I'll tell you as much as I possibly can" and started to tell her, "I was born on October 4 1999 in L.A, California. I currently live with my mother, grandpa, and my younger sister Emily"

Cat wondered and asked her, "How old is your sister Emily?"

Katie counted her years and told her, "She is 12 years old, really adorable"

Cat told her to continue

Katie told her, "Yesterday, I was driving my motor scooter after classes to go get a smoothie. Once I got there, I accidently switched motor scooters' with someone else by accident and got arrested" before saying, "I hope the Lord forgives me, I want to go to heaven!" while praying

Cat hugged and told her, "I think he will forgive you, it wasn't really your fault" while allowing her to cry on her shoulder

~12 hours later~

Cat and Katie were amicably asleep on their cell beds; Katie was on the top bed and Cat was on the bottom bed

Everything seemed fine until Katie started to shake belligerently on her bed until she fell on top of Cat

Cat immediately woke up before feeling lots of weight in her skull, she tried to shake Katie off her till she succeeded

Katie woke up immediately after falling on the ground and asked her, "Cat, What happened?"

Cat tried to not sound embarrassed and screamed to her violently, "Your butt landed on my face!" as she walked to the dirty sink so that she could wash her face

Katie felt embarrassed and told her, "Sorry I fell on you, I was just having a nightmare" as she continued to walk towards her cell bed

Cat grabbed her arm and asked her, "What happened in your dream, Katie?" as she tried to comfort her

Katie slapped Cat's hand really hard and told her, "I don't feel like I want to tell you"

Cat realized she should not further ask her about her dream and went back to bed

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~6 hours later~

A security guard started to bang on the cell bars to wake up all the prisoners

Cat got scared and fell off her bed

Katie jumped down her bed and walked towards Cat, she asked her, "Cat, Are you alright?" as she put her hand out

Cat grabbed her small hand and stood up before asking her, "What the heck was that noise?" as she dusted her prisoner outfit

Katie examined Cat's tired eyes and told her, "It's time for prison labor"

Cat belligerently asked her, "Why now, it's 4 in the stupid morning?" as she put on the dirty socks provided to her

Katie walked towards the cell door but felt a sudden touch on her arm

Cat grabbed her hand and asked her, "What do we have to do in labor?"

Katie told her amicably, "We are expected to work for 5 hours breaking around 30 pounds of rocks!"

Cat gaped in front of Katie in shock

~1 hour and 58 minutes later~

Cat and Katie had been smashing rocks for almost 2 hours

Cat grabbed her spine and complained belligerently, "My back is literally killing me!" as she sat down

Katie slapped Cat on the back really hard and told her, "We can't sit down right now, get off your butt and continue smashing these darn rocks!" as she took her axe

Cat gaped at Katie in shock and told her immediately, "I remember Sam's extreme laziness"

Katie put down her axe and asked her, "Can you tell me more about this hooligan Sam you keep talking about?"

~3 hours later~

After hours of hard work, Cat walked into her small cell before flopping on her bed while breathing heavily

Katie walked up to the tired Cat and told her, "Now tell me about that hooligan"

Cat looked at her and told her, "She is not a hooligan!" before getting pushed off the bed

~5 minutes later~

Cat sat up on her bed with Katie on her top bed and told her the whole story

Katie asked her, "Are you planning on forgiving her, especially for that Victoria Secret jacket?" but received no answer

Cat got up her bed and told her, "It's 9:30 now, we have our trial tomorrow" as she felt really scared

Katie looked down from her bed and told her, "I'm really scared!" as she examined her face

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~7 hours later~

Cat was ironically asleep instead of anxiously staying awake

Cat was having a deep dream

~Cat's dream~

Cat suddenly found herself in a court room

The judge said, "With all the evidence accounted for, the jury has concluded to a verdict"

Cat was really anxious about the verdict

The judge ordered, "May the accused please stand" as Cat got off her seat

The jury announced, "We the jury find the accused guilty of involvement in attempted robbery along with Samantha Puckett!" as he hit the hammer on the pedestal

Cat looked around and asked, "Wait, where is Sam?" as she started to sweat

The judge told her nonchalantly, "You can't be told!"

Cat felt pain in her arms as two police officers pulled them back for the handcuffs

~End of dream~

Cat mumbled loudly in her sleep, "Wait, where is she?" as she started to shake the bed violently

Katie was abruptly awoken by Cat snoring and mumbling really loudly

Cat kept mumbling, "Wait, where are you taking me, it's so dark in here I might wet my pants!"

Katie jumped off her bed and tried to wake up Cat from her perpetuated dream unsuccessfully; Katie took a small bucket, filled it with cold tap water from the sink, and splashed it on Cat's face

Cat unfortunately was still not awaken

~Cat's dream~

Cat belligerently banged on the cell bars while screaming, "Get me out of here, I can't stay here for 10 years!"

A mysterious voice from behind softly said, "It's no use kid!

Cat looked behind her and asked in shock, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

Sam told her nonchalantly, "This is a dream, it doesn't have to make sense"

Cat ran up to her and asked her, "Why the hell did you rob that store?"

Sam told her in a verbatim manner, "I was a by passer and they saw my criminal records, so they suspect me as the culprit"

Cat told her angrily, "That's really unfair!"

Sam told her, "Look I'm sorry about what happened to your bike, in case this doesn't happen like your dream does, I will make it up to you"

Cat gave her a hug and told her sarcastically, "You are also paying for my jacket" and asked her, "Speaking of jackets, my face suddenly feels really cold" as she started to shiver

Sam looked at her still broken watch and told her, "Cat, wake up now!"

~10 seconds later~

Katie splashed the 15th bucket of cold water on her cell mate Cat

Cat finally woke from her perpetuated dream while screaming, "Why is it so cold, Did I just wet my bed?"

Katie tried to calm her down by telling her, "No, I just splashed cold water on you only 15 times"

Cat started to shiver and told her, "I dreamed about Sam!" without informing her about the other half

Katie asked her, "How is she in your dream?"

Cat tried to remember and told her, "Sam's innocent!"

Katie asked her anxiously, "That's only a dream, how does it prove anything in the real world?"

Cat was confused and asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

Katie told her in a scientific manner, "I am in AP Psychology and I learned that dreams don't always tell the truth"

Cat asked her in a confused manner, "You mean I can't prove Sam innocent based on my dream?"

Katie stared at her superciliously and told her, "Of course not, you dummy!"

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~5 minutes later~

Cat looked at Katie and told her, "This is probably the last time I'll see you"

Katie hugged her and told her, "I will miss you too"

~8 hours later~

A guy in the center front seat said loudly, "May the court session begin!"

Cat's lawyer said out loudly, "My defendant Cat Valentine and Samantha Puckett are accused of possible involvement in robbing a store at the mall"

The plaintiff's judge stood up and asked, "Where is the defendant Samantha Puckett?" as he looked around the courtroom

The associate judge stated, "Samantha Puckett is currently not in the courtroom"

Cat suddenly started to think, "Where the heck is she?"

The judge looked towards Cat and said, "May the defendant present their case now!"

Cat's lawyer stood up and said, "Your honor, my clients are accused of a crime that is violating the 4th amendment"

The plaintiff's lawyer asked in confusion, "What does this have to do with the 4th amendment?"

Cat's lawyer responded by paraphrasing, "The 4th amendment forbids charges without probable cause"

The plaintiff's lawyer said, "This has probable cause, Samantha has been accused of many other crimes which makes it more possible that they committed the crime"

Cat's lawyer said, "Well some bad people are now good people like Dr. Octopus"

The plaintiff's lawyer requested, "Your honor, I request to do some cross examination with Cat Valentine"

~2 minutes later~

The plaintiff's lawyer asked, "Is there a way you can prove Sam Puckett's innocence?"

Cat tried to remember her dream and said, "I saw a dream in which she stated that she was innocent"

The plaintiff's lawyer raised and asked, "Ok, what did she say?"

Cat told her in a verbatim manner, "Cat said she was a by passer and they saw her criminal records, so they suspect Sam as the culprit"

The plaintiff's lawyer said, "I took AP Psychology in high school and I learned that dreams don't always tell the truth"

Cat thought in frustration, "Katie just told me that this morning!"

~2 hours later~

The judge announced, "With all the evidence accounted for, the jury has concluded to a verdict"

Cat anxiously thought, "I hope this does not happen like my dream"

The judge ordered, "May the accused please stand" as Cat got off her seat

Cat thought, "This is happening just like my dream"

The jury announced, "We the jury find the accused innocent of involvement in attempted robbery along with Samantha Puckett!" as he hit the hammer on the pedestal

Cat looked around and asked, "Wait, where is Sam?"

A mysterious voice said loudly, "Right here, Cat"

Cat recognized that voice and turned around while screaming, "Sam!" as she ran towards her

Sam gave a hug to her and said, "I got you a new bike"

Cat was shocked and asked, "Really?"

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~2 hours later~

Sam and Cat were riding home in a taxi

Sam looked towards Cat and told her, "I got you a brand new bike"

Cat stared at her and asked, "Where did you get the money from?"

Sam took out money from her pocket and said, "I was chasing down this robber in the mall but instead I got arrested, I later got rewarded with $1000"

Cat gaped at her in shock and screamed, "Shut up, $1000!"

The taxi suddenly stopped and tilted

Sam looked at the driver and asked him, "What happened to the taxi?"

The taxi driver said, "Sorry ladies I think I might have gotten a flat tire"

~5 minutes later~

Sam and Cat were walking on the road to reach home

Sam told her, "I see the hair saloon" as she pointed to the store

Cat fixed her hair and said, "I also need a hair makeover"

~30 minutes later~

Sam and Cat got out of the hair saloon

Sam said, "We would had been home by now if we didn't go to the hair saloon

A mysterious voice screamed, "Cat!"

Sam looked at the screamer and asked Cat, "Who's the chick?"

Cat looked at Sam and told her, "That's Katie, my old cell mate" as she smiled

~5 minutes later~

Cat and Katie were just done exchanging phone numbers and other social media info

Katie looked at a vehicle and asked, "Cat, how about I take you home on my motor scooter?"

Cat asked in confusion, "What about Sam?"

Sam looked at Cat and told her, "It's Ok I have to go to the grocery store anyways" as she walked towards the store

Cat screamed sarcastically, 'Don't shove a chili down anyone's pants like last year"

~20 minutes later~

Cat screamed, "This thing is so fast!"

Katie screamed from the front, "It's 95 mph!"

Cat screamed while asking, "Did you find out what branch of Catholicism?"

Katie tried to remember and screamed, "I'll have to ask my family about that"

Cat found her house and screamed, "Pull over, that's my house!"

~5 minutes later~

Cat waved Katie goodbye and opened the door

Cat looked around and said, "Home sweet home" as she turned on the air freshener

THE END


End file.
